A Breach of Contract
by rachemgreep
Summary: Ephram returns to Everwood after 8 years in New York, and realizes for some the world goes on like he never existed, and for others, life could never be the same without him there.
1. Chapter 1

Coming home was always strange. Rounding the corner to your house, you're always expecting it to look different, or you're expecting people to have changed, or gone down a new life path. But when you get back you realize everyone has gone on with their lives as normal. The same pattern and routine, like you never left.

But this time it would be different. Ephram had been gone for too long. Eight years. He couldn't believe how fast it had went by. He always thought maybe if he appreciated everything more, or if he had spent his time differently it wouldn't go by as fast. But it always did. And here he was, back in Everwood. And was it even home to him? He wasn't quite sure. It certainly didn't feel like it, standing there on the sidewalk in front of the house.

He stood with his hands jammed in his pockets. The only thing going through his head was the cliched thought that somehow it looked smaller, but it was the truth. It really did. It was smaller in size, but also smaller in the way it made him feel. He wasn't standing in front of his home anymore, but his father's home—a stranger's home. He didn't feel patronized or demeaned like he often had as a teenager. He wasn't coming in after curfew, with that feeling of dread looming in his gut. It was his father's home now, and he could already tell his father would seem smaller, before even seeing him, by the lack of upkeep on the house. It wasn't rundown, but some of the paint was chipped on the front step, and he noticed a screen was dented on a first floor window. It reflected where his father was in his life. These were things his status-conscious BMW-driving father of a decade ago would never have let slip by for so long without calling someone for repairs.

Ephram approached the house and started up the steps. A blonde young man appeared at the door, and Ephram's stomach lurched in embarrassment and panic, thinking maybe he got the wrong house, or maybe his family had moved without him knowing.

"Ephram?" The young man asked.

Instantly Ephram realized it was Sam. He wasn't surprised Sam had recognized him. Ephram hadn't changed much physically. He was still the same height and build, but just looked…older. Sam on the other hand had aged drastically from the last time he saw him when he was about twelve. He must have shot up a foot and a half, and put on 80 pounds of strong muscle. He looked quite handsome, like he remembered Carl being.

"Hi Sam," he replied, extending his hand. Sam had a firm grip, and looked him directly in the eyes. Sam seemed to have matured more than just physically. He was a far cry from the rambunctious "handful" Nina had trouble controlling when Ephram's family had first moved to Everwood.

"Your dad said you might be coming," Sam told him.

"Yeah, I decided it was time to come back and visit the old homestead," Ephram said with a grin.

"So how've you been?" Sam asked.

Ephram wanted to skip all the awkward conversation. It's not that he didn't care about Sam, but they had never been particularly close, and he had more important things he wanted to do upon his return in Everwood.

"Uh, you know, I'm fine, doin' pretty good. Listen, is my dad…"

"Ephram, hi," Nina said, sounding a little stunned, as she appeared from the living room. "Why don't you come in," she said with a wave of her hand.

They all sat together in the living room. The awkwardness was palpable, and visible in everyone's rigid body language.

"Your dad's not here. He works a couple hours on the weekends now. He's actually cut back to part time hours and goes in on the weekend to make himself more accessible to his patients. He's been thinking about retiring, but he just couldn't do it."

Ephram couldn't help but smile. Dr. Brown had changed a lot since their days in New York, when he didn't see a patient as more than a body to perform a procedure on. Over time he built a mutual dependence with his patients. They needed him as much as he needed them. Everyone in Everwood knew each other, and everyone knew they could depend on Dr. Brown not just as a doctor, but as a friend.

"So, how have you guys been?" Ephram said trying to keep his dad out of the conversation.

"Good, you know, a lot of the same old," Nina said clasping her hands together. "The restaurant's going well. And Sam just finished his second year of college."

"Community college," Sam corrected.

"Oh, come on, it's college," Nina said playfully hitting his shoulder.

"I'm transferring to A & M for the fall," Sam said.

"Oh, that's great. You know, that's where I went to school," Ephram said. "But…you probably already know that," he mumbled, looking at the floor. "So, what are you studying?" he asked. He felt like a guy picking up a girl at a frat mixer, so what's your major?

"I'm thinking maybe Biology. I know, everyone says it's a killer, but I think, I don't know, I think it really suits me," Sam said.

Biology, wow, Ephram thought, never would have thought that one. Ephram never applied himself in school, knowing he could fall back on his gift. He knew he worked hard at piano, but looking back on it, he wished he could have been like other kids, working hard at academic subjects, trying out new things, rather than slaving away at the piano. Piano. Ephram looked around the room and noticed the piano was gone. His heart sank. He looked around again.

"Where's Delia?" Ephram asked suddenly, then instantly realizing how silly it sounded to expect Delia to be here. He still thought of her as the little girl with big brown eyes and a baseball hat glued to her head, who he could carry on his back with no problem.

"She was here earlier, but she's probably home now," Nina explained.

Delia lived in an apartment on the other side of town with Bright. Ephram still spoke with Bright and Delia occasionally on the phone—the only two Everwood residents he stayed in contact with. Bright had called Ephram for permission to date his sister, citing that he was breaking a major friend law. Ephram of course gave him permission. Who was he to stop them?

"I should probably go see her then," Ephram said. He knew he should have stayed longer with Nina. He had always liked her, and she had made his dad happy, but it really was like sitting there with an elephant in the living room. "Will you tell my dad I stopped by?"

"Of course," Nina replied, getting up to see him to the door. "Take care, Ephram."

"You too. Thanks," Ephram said.

That hadn't been so bad, Ephram thought. But it really had been. He was just avoiding the inevitable. Seeing his father again. Nina and Sam, as much as they might have been mad at Ephram at one time, knew they had no place to get in a fight with him after all these years. Andy would be different.

Ephram didn't go to Delia and Bright's right away. It was funny how well he still knew the streets. It was like going back to New York for the first time, he still knew where everything was. He drove past the school, the knitting store where he got his first fake ID, 'Sam's' where he had spent countless ours hanging out during his college years, and finally, his dad's office. He didn't know what car his father drove anymore, but noticed a black Volvo in what was his dad's usual spot. He looked at the sign hanging above the door. "Dr. Andrew Brown, M.D. Family Medicine." Dr. Abbott's name was no longer there, but Ephram had already knew it wouldn't be. Bright had filled him in on his family's troubles over the years, but never went into too much detail, which was fine with Ephram. After awhile, he just didn't want to know anymore.

He couldn't see inside the practice. He almost wanted to park his car and go inside, but something stopped him. He knew it would be inappropriate. He didn't even know what he'd say. After eight years, he sure had a lot of feeling, but for the life of him could never formulate it into words.

He drove on. When he reached Delia and Bright's apartment, it was a lot nicer than he expected. Bright worked at a local advertising office, and Delia was still finishing up grad school. He suspected his father had something to do with it, but then again Ephram couldn't see his father funding his daughter to live with an older man.

Ephram got out of the car. Even though he had never been there before, this is what felt home to him in Everwood. It was silly, but it was true. Inside were two of the only people who seemed to matter to him anymore, or to care about him. It made him sad thinking about it, that this is what it all had come to after thirty years of existence.

Knocking on the door, Ephram was nervous. He didn't know why. He had seen Delia a few times when she came to visit him and their grandparents in the city, and Bright, once, when he made his first trip to New York. He held his breath as the door swung open.

"Ephram!" Delia cried and she flung her arms around him. She looked just the same. Big brown eyes and a petite build, and wearing one of her trademark baseball caps, which made Ephram laugh. "I didn't know you'd be here so soon. Bright, Ephram's here!" She scooted backwards inside, "Come in, come in," her sweet voice called.

Seeing Bright standing there in the living room brought flashbacks of 10 years ago into Ephram's head. He was suddenly flooded with a weird sensation all over his body, remembering what he felt like back when his life revolved around school, his family, and the Abbotts. It felt surreal standing there with Delia and Bright after all this time.

"Hey, man," Bright said, putting his arms around Ephram. Bright hadn't changed much either. He was still big and looming. He almost looked funny standing Delia. He remembered them dancing at a wedding when she was a little girl, how their difference in size didn't seem to quell her crush. And now it looked like everything had come together for her, for the both of them. But, he couldn't help but wonder if it still would have all happened if he hadn't gone to New York, if he was still living in the bachelor pad with Bright, if he was still with…but he didn't want to think about it. This is what had happened. He wasn't sure if he believed in destiny or fate, but the road he went down is the road he went down, and he couldn't turn back now.


	2. Chapter 2

Delia had Ephram sitting uncomfortably in the living room, like he had been at Nina's. He sat in an easy chair, and Delia and Bright sat on the sofa, facing him. Never before had sitting in living rooms felt so interrogating. He looked from his sister, whose eyes were wide, eager to hear him talk, to Bright, who sat back casually on the sofa. Bright was giving him a weird look, a territorial look, as if to say, this is my house, and this is your sister, and you're going to have to deal with it. Ephram tried to ignore it. He was probably just being paranoid anyway. He glanced at Delia's hand and noticed there was no ring. Ephram felt sudden relief, like a lifting deep in his gut. He always saw his sister as much younger than she really was, and at twenty-four, thought she was way too old to get married. He kept waiting for Bright or Delia to get the conversation going, or even to say something incredibly awkward, but they just kind of stared at him.

"So…what have I missed?" Ephram said without thinking. Ouch, that one must have hurt. He could see the winces and strained smiles on their faces. Bright laughed.

"Good one, Brown, good one. You've always been, funny, you know that?" Bright said, leaning forward to grab some roasted peanuts from a bowl.

Ephram couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or not. He probably was. The Bright he remembered was generally genuine.

"Well…let's see…what's been going on?" Bright said, tapping a finger on his chin. "What's been going on, Delia?" he continued asking, almost sarcastically.

"I dunno," Delia replied, shrugging.

"Well, my dad works at this nursing home, now. It's the one my grandma is at…"

"Oh, she's still…" Ephram stopped himself, realizing how insensitive that sounded.

"Yep, still alive and kicking," said Delia, "We go visit her on the weekends."

"So, yeah, he works there now, he was kind of taking it easy for awhile there, but seems to have started a sort of a new phase in his life. Helping the old people and all that. And he does this Web M.D. thing too," Bright continued.

"Web M.D.?" Ephram asked.

"Yeah Web M.D. You know, _Web M.D_. You know, where all the hypochondriacs go online and ask the doctor all these questions?"

"Oh, right."

"Well, my dad's one of the doctors now. Yep, pretty good gig," Bright said, sounding proud.

"Well that sounds cool. Sure beats trying to run a private practice," Ephram said, trying to hint at his father, but he noticed no recognition of it on their faces. It was like they had been trained not to bring up any sore subjects. No Dr. Brown, no Amy.

"So what have you been doing, Ephram?" Delia asked.

"Oh, a lot of stuff. A lot of stuff. Yeah, it's been pretty crazy," Ephram said, trying to stay as general as possible.

"I can imagine. Out there, in the big city, anything could happen right?" Bright asked.

Ephram couldn't tell if it was a rhetorical question or not, but when Bright kept blinking at him, he was thinking not.

"Oh, yeah right," Ephram muttered.

"See, us country folk," Bright continued, "We're pretty content, just doing the same old, same old, day in, day out." Bright said bitterly.

"Bright," Delia said, sounding irritated, as she scooted out from under his arm, and shot him a quick look.

"Anyway, not much has been going on," Bright said, nodding his head, as if nothing had happened.

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. Bright just kept on nodding his head to inaudible music. Delia looked flustered, and glanced at the clock.

"Listen, Ephram, I'm really sorry," Delia said suddenly, "I've got to get to the library. I've got a final in a couple of days. I wasn't expecting you to be here until later, so I'll bring home some food from 'Sam's', so you just make yourself at home until then. I want to hear all about New York when I get home, okay?"

"Oh, no problem. And thanks." Ephram said, leaning back so she could scoot by him.

Once Delia left, Bright and Ephram remained in the living room, an awkward silence filling the room. Bright suddenly jumped up and started toward the kitchen.

"Hey, want me to get you something?" Bright asked.

"Uh, water would be great," Ephram responded. "Thanks."

When Bright got back he put two waters down onto coasters on the table. Coasters, Ephram thought, how civil. He thought back to the apartment the two of them had shared during their college years, they didn't even own coasters. He doubted Bright even knew what they were for.

"Look, I know why you're here," Bright blurted out.

Cuts right to the chase, doesn't he? Ephram thought. But he knew whatever Bright was thinking was wrong.

"No, you don't," Ephram said.

"My sister," Bright spat out.

"No, it's not her," Ephram responded, shaking his head furiously.

"Oh come on, isn't it always gonna be her?" Bright asked, rolling his eyes.

Well, since he mentioned her…

"How is she anyway?" Ephram asked.

"Honestly?" Bright asked.

Ephram nodded, bracing himself for what he thought would be bad news.

"I have no idea," Bright said bluntly.

"Seriously?" Ephram asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, man. You asked me not to talk about her right after you guys broke up, and there's a reason why I've kept that promise all these years. I really haven't seen her in awhile."

"What happened?"

"Well, I mean things were okay after you left. Of course, I don't know when you two broke up exactly, but anyway, after that she was a little shaky, but she was okay for awhile. And then all that other stuff happened…you know…and she fell into this depression," he explained haphazardly.

Ephram felt like had gotten the wind knocked out of him. His pulse quickened, and he could feel his throat going dry. It shocked him that after all this time, he still cared this much.

"Depression? When?" Ephram asked quietly.

"Well, when you left, and then my mom got sick…and…and Hannah left eventually, and I dunno she started getting all depressed again. I just couldn't deal with it," Bright said casually.

Ephram could feel himself getting angry. He knew it probably wasn't justified, but he couldn't believe Bright had just abandoned her. And Bright's nonchalant attitude put him over the top.

"So, what, you just left her?" Ephram spoke firmly. "The depressed person's no fun to be around, too much work? You know, that's the last thing you're supposed to do with someone who has depression."

Bright's face suddenly went red, and the casual tone faded.

"Oh, fuck you Ephram! You have no right! Where the hell were you? You couldn't even call her? You didn't even know she was depressed! And when did you become some sort of depression expert? You go off to New York and take some psych intro classes at NYU?" Bright yelled.

Bright had touched a nerve in Ephram. Bright always found a way to sound condescending toward New York.

"Just shut up!" Ephram yelled. He hesistated and stared at the floor for a moment to collect himself. "Look, I wasn't here in Everwood, but you were. You could have tried to help her," Ephram said.

"I tried, Ephram," Bright said. He paused for a second. "My dad…he was so sad about my mom. He and I were never that close to begin with, and when she died, we had a hard time even relating anymore," Bright said.

Ephram recognized the pain in Bright's face. He knew that same pain from fifteen years ago. He had been left with his own distant father, who didn't know a damn thing about him, let alone know how to carry a conversation with him, or know how to raise him. Bright looked around the room like he was searching for a way to make it all better.

"And come on, it's not like she hasn't been depressed before," Bright said.

Ephram thought back to his junior year when Amy had left home and was on anti-depressants. He remembered her looking like a totally different Amy. Her eyes were tired, and she always seemed on edge, like she could blow up at any second. But Ephram couldn't take Bright's suggestion as an explanation.

"Well where were you the first time? As I recall, she left home to live with her grandmother, and you two weren't even speaking. In fact, I think I was the one who brought you two back together," Ephram said indignantly.

"Oh, please, don't give me that! You weren't there for her either, back then. You know, _as I recall_, you had a new girlfriend," Bright said resentfully. Suddenly his tone changed to defensive. "And you know what, that was a completely different set of circumstances. That was my dad and her giving each other crap, that was Colin dying…"

"And you think this is any different?" Ephram interrupted. "This isn't your mom dying? This isn't your dad flaking? Then what is it exactly?" Ephram asked him.

Bright just looked frustrated. He looked tired of having this argument about his family, a subject that he tried not to give much thought to anymore.

"You weren't here, okay?" He pleaded. "I tried," he continued with a strained voice. "I tried so hard. She's been depressed before, and she got through that. She got through that right? She didn't have us then, and she got through okay..." he said trying to rationalized his decisions, but only sounded misguided.

Ephram didn't know what to say. He didn't know how long Amy had been this way, or how bad it was. He wasn't an expert on depression, and he didn't know how people got out of it. All he knew was Amy seemed to get out of it perfectly fine the last time.

"You know, it happened so slowly. I didn't even see it happening. But it did, eventually. It just fell apart. And my family…my family doesn't concern you anymore, Ephram," Bright stated.

That one hit Ephram hard. Because it was true. The Abbotts hadn't concerned Ephram for a long time. No one in Everwood had, really. He thought at the time, cutting ties was the best thing for him.

"Where is she?" Ephram blurted out, referring to the yet unnamed name.

"Look man, talking to you on the phone once a year is fine. Your sister seems to get a kick out of it. But don't come back here trying to mess everything up. Me and her, we're happy, okay?"

Ephram wasn't going to back down.

"Just tell me where Amy is," said sternly, getting up into Bright's face.

Bright stepped back and lowered his head, looking like just wanted to give up, get Ephram out of there, and get on with his life.

"I haven't spoken to her in awhile. Last I heard she was living with Laynie Hart some place."

The image of Laynie Hart's face flashed into Ephram's mind. Wow, he thought, I haven't seen her in years.

"Laynie Hart? Do you know where?" Ephram asked.

"No…no, man, sorry," Bright said shaking his head.

Ephram reached for the door, but hesitated. He didn't come back to Everwood to play super hero. He didn't know if Amy was even in any trouble.

"I'm just gonna get out of here for awhile," Ephram sighed. "Tell Delia I'll be back later."

"Yeah, okay, can do," Bright said, opening the door to let him out.

Ephram looked back at the door. Not too long ago, he thought it looked like the most comforting place in Everwood, but now it was just like everywhere else. He didn't know where he was planning on going as he walked to his car. All he knew was he really had a knack for screwing everything up.


End file.
